


Lookalike

by winecatsandpizza



Series: October Writing Challenge - 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecatsandpizza/pseuds/winecatsandpizza
Summary: Your anniversary date with your boyfriend, Castiel, goes sideways.





	Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr as October 2nd's entry for the HorrificMeme's October Writing Challenge.  
> https://winecatsandpizza.tumblr.com/post/178665106761/lookalike

**  
**“There you are! Finally!” you exclaimed excitedly as Castiel, your boyfriend, strolled into the bunker with Sam and Dean.  You ran towards him and jumped into his arms.  Cas stumbled backward slightly at the force of your embrace.  You pulled back and looked at him, “What’s wrong, baby?” **  
**

The look on his face was one that you couldn’t place.  “Nothing, Y/N. I am sorry to alarm you,” he replied in his usual voice.

You placed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before asking cheerily, “Are you ready?”

With a tilt of his head, he asked, “Ready for what?”

You rolled your eyes. “Really, Cas? Ready for what? Tonight is our anniversary.  You said you had something really special planned for us to celebrate,” you almost whined.

“I know. I was just testing you,” he replied with a wink before he swept you away in his arms.

When the whooshing of feathers stopped, you were wearing a tight, black dress. It was low cut in the front and had an open back.  There were slits on both sides up to your hips.  Your feet were clad in matching heels.  After admiring your outfit you looked around.  There was a beautiful candlelight dinner in front of you and when you looked to your right you saw the Eiffel Tower.  

Your eyes were wide with wonder as you felt Castiel wrap his arms around you.  You could feel his excitement pressed against your ass as grasped your breast firmly in his hand.  “I hope you like the view because I know I do.”

He nipped at your neck.  “What has gotten into you, babe? You’re not usually this frisky,” you asked him with a light laugh.

Cas slowly slid his other hand up your thigh to cover your mound.  You gasped when you realized he didn’t give you any panties to wear.  Hearing your thoughts, he replied, “Oh no, Y/N, you aren’t going to need those for what I have planned for you,” he growled in your ear as he teased your clit with his finger.

You moaned and ground yourself trying to find more friction.  “Needy little girl. Come on then,” he encouraged as he slid two fingers easily inside your soaked core and helped your way to release. He tweaked your nipple as he began to pump his fingers faster.

“Are you going to cum for me, Y/N?” Cas teased?  
  
“Yes, please,” you begged. You were so close, but just as you were about to go over the edge he withdrew his digits.

“You’re going to cum on my cock, Y/N,” he stated and with a snap of his fingers, you were both naked.  He roughly bent you over the table and slammed into you.

“Fuck, Cas!” you screamed.

He began to fuck you deeper and hard as he replied, “Oh baby, you’re screaming the wrong name.”  Your heart stopped as he grabbed your arms and held then behind your back with one of his.  Who was this  **lookalike**? Wait, is it, no, it couldn’t be. His other hand held your head on the table. He leaned in and whispered, “You can cum on my cock, Lucifer’s cock, whenever you’re ready, Y/N.”


End file.
